Masterpiece Theater
by Thiala
Summary: Short one shot fics inspired by songs all wrapped into one easy to read collection.


_**Naturally**_

_And it takes my breath away  
__What you do, so naturally  
__I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting  
__When you know it's meant to be_

"What would I ever do without you?" Ted asked his personal assistant as he fell back onto his bed. She had just managed to bail him out of an interesting situation in regards to a certain picture that had leaked onto the internet.

"You would have been fired a long time ago." Anna laughed, setting her purse down on the dresser. "I mean, we both know that there is no way you would manage to drag your ass out of bed in the morning in order to make your flights." A morning person Ted was not.

"Touché." It was true, if it wasn't for her then he would have missed every plane that departed before nine in the morning. She really was his lifeline. "I was pretty lucky to scoop you up Ans."

"Damn right you were Junior." If Ted was going to call her by his little pet nickname then she was going to do it right back to him. Not that she really cared what he called her.

Rolling onto his side, Ted watched as Anna dropped down onto her bed. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to room together. Though Anna's technical title was that of his personal assistant she had become more of a best friend than anything else. The two of them did a lot of things together and it always just seemed so natural. For him, it was nice to have a friend on the road who genuinely cared about what happened to him. A lot of the PA's of other guys were only in it for the paycheque and at the end of the day it made it difficult to work with them.

"Hey, you know what that little shit of a friend of yours did to me today?"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you are referring to Randy by that?"

"But of course, who else do I refer to as being a complete and udder shit?"

Laughing he knew that she had a point. "So pray tell my dear, what did he do to you?"

"Here I am standing in the hall heading towards the gym and doesn't the fucker come up from behind, toss me over his shoulder and threaten to throw me in the pool." She had not been impressed in the slightest. "And I mean, it's not like he hasn't pulled a stunt like that before."

"That's because he likes you."

"Well he needs to make friends of his own. I've already got a best friend thank you very much."

Ted rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that's not what I meant."

Sighing, she was more than aware of that little fact. "Thank you captain obvious, I was just trying not to fall into this conversation once again." Randy was a nice guy and all, but definitely not her type. "He's a party guy. The whole bar and club scene just isn't my thing and we both know that he wouldn't be able to give that up nor would I be picking up on that habit. Not only that but the sleeves just bother me, you know that I'm not a fan of tattoos."

"I like that about you."

Anna was a little confused now. "What? The fact that I don't like sleeves?"

"No." Ted laughed. "The fact that despite everything you could do now with the associations that you have, you always stay true to yourself. You refuse to compromise any of your values just to fit in to the crowd. Then again, you still manage to fit in with everyone anyhow." Ted figured that has a lot to do with the fact that she was genuine no matter what.

"It's not the easiest thing at times Ted, trust me on that one."

"Well either way, you make everything you do look so natural. How you're not married yet is beyond me."

Anna was unable to contain her laughter. "Easy, it's because I have to drag your ass around everywhere. It's hard to settle down when I have to babysit a grown man."

"If you wanted I could fire you, just say the word. Though, to be honest, I wouldn't be too happy about it."

"I think I will pass. I have too much fun being here and doing what I do. Besides, the companionship is good enough. It's not like I'm completely alone either, in a way you are my work husband so it's enough for me."

"Work husband?" That was the first time she had every referred to him as that, and it brought a slight smile to his face. "Nice. Then again, maybe that's the way I haven't been able to keep a girlfriend around."

Anna shrugged. "Hey, I've offered to room elsewhere so you don't have to try and explain why you are sharing your hotel room with another woman. You're the one who keeps telling me not to bother." She would be more than willing to bunk with one of the other girls if she had to. Then again, with the amount she was making, it wouldn't be a problem to get her own room either.

"Don't let Randy hear you saying that, he'll be trying to end up with you as a roommate."

"Not if he were smart, otherwise he would probably end up with a total makeover when he woke up in the morning. That and a few more tattoos drawn in permanent marker."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you cannot draw a giant penis on Randy's abs no matter how funny it would be? Vince would throw a huge fit, and besides I'm the one who has to appear on television with him. No thank you, enough people think we are all a bunch of homos anyhow."

"Wait, you mean you aren't gay?" Anna questioned, fighting hard to keep the serious look plastered on her face. However, it only lasted until Ted threw one of his pillows straight at her head. "I'm joking."

"We should get married as a joke; everyone assumes that we are involved anyhow. Imagine the looks on their faces." Ted jokingly suggested. It would definitely be the prank of all pranks.

Anna wasn't surprised that Ted would bring that up. He'd do so much to pull off a good laugh. "Just remember in the divorce I get half of what's yours."

"That's what a prenuptial is for you silly girl." Then again, half of what was his was already hers. "Could you imagine the heartbreak on Randy's face?"

That Anna could picture. "It would almost be worth it just to see how Rand would react." Maybe it would stop him from having that stupid little crush on her that he had. "Though, I can see the whole downfall of the situation."

"No sex?"

"No sex." That was something she refused to give up, especially since she barely got any as it was. "I'm not sure I can give it up."

"Neither could I. Well there are two options for us then." It would be as simple as that. "Open relationship or we just end up sleeping together. With the second option we'd probably get laid more often than we normally do."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ted you are putting way to much thought into this. It's actually almost scary." She couldn't help but wonder if he was seriously contemplating this as a joke.

"Oh come on Anna, why not do it? I mean, there would definitely be benefits to the two of us getting married anyhow. And it's not like either of us have had any real relationships going on. Can you say tax benefits?"

"Ted, you are insane you know that right?" She couldn't believe he really was considering this. "You're a great friend and all, but I mean there's nothing there. I think it would be a bad idea Ted."

Ted shrugged. "You are only saying that because you don't know for a fact that nothing is there. Have we every really tried to see if there was something more than just a friendship? Has the thought even ever crossed your mind?"

"What? You mean about you and I being more than just friends?"

Ted nodded getting up from the bed and moving over to sit besides Anna. Lying beside her, he kept his head propped up with his arm. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Honestly Ted I haven't. I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship that we have nor have I ever looked at you in that way." If he was going to bring it up then she might as well be honest about the entire situation. "It's just easier that way."

"Is it? What if this whole time we were meant to be together but it never happened because neither of us were brave enough to make the move?" Ted questioned. Now he was truly interested in their conversation.

"I don't think it would make a difference because neither of us would know what we were missing or not missing out on in the first place."

Stopping Ted pondered what she had said for a moment. "What if I wanted to know what I was or wasn't missing out on?"

"What are you talking about?"

Opening his mouth, Ted quickly shut it not sure of exactly what he wanted to say. Instead, he decided to make a move instead. Leaning down towards Anna, he hesitated for a moment glancing up into her eyes to gage her reaction. Seeing only confusion, he decided to make his move and brought his lips down upon hers.

The kiss was gentle, light and lasted just long enough. Pulling back, Ted looked back into Anna's eyes seeing that he wasn't the only one that was confused. "Please tell me you enjoyed that too?" He pleaded. Unable to say anything, Anna simply nodded the confusing look turning more to shock. "Good." Leaning down, Ted kissed Anna again without a second thought.

"Ted?" Anna asked, pulling slightly away from him.

"What is it Ans?"

"You were joking about the whole getting married thing, right?"

Seeing the seriousness in her expression, Ted let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I was joking, for now anyhow. I can't make you any guarantees for the future though."

"And I wouldn't want you too."

Brushing a piece of hair away from Anna's face he smiled at her. "See, this wasn't so hard."

"No it wasn't. It seems to just come naturally."

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Ted, he belongs to himself. The quote at the top of the page is from Selena Gomez and it is called naturally.


End file.
